


From the Moon to the Earth

by MarbleGargoyle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Subtle Madatobi, Tumblr Prompt, Well the Planning of Anyway, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGargoyle/pseuds/MarbleGargoyle
Summary: The prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3 laying on the floor at night, asking increasingly weird questions about the universe.Bonus: one of them suddenly sits up and says "We should take over the world" and the other/s just roll with it. The discussion turns into planning world domination.In which instead of a nice night stargazing with his friends, Madara is roped into taking over the world by Hashirama and Tobirama.





	From the Moon to the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost an hour after midnight and officially the 25th, but I'm gonna consider this birthday gift to Madara on time. Which is a first because I hardly remember birthdays as is.
> 
> This is set around the premise that Tobirama accompanied Hashirama on one of his outings to visit Madara and helped keep the meetings a secret from Senju Butsuma.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, dear readers!

There is something to be said about the night sky, all swirls of twinkling lights with a single spotlight lazily spinning across and pitch darkness, that poets and philosophers just continue to fail to capture with their flowery prose and deep wisdom respectively.

"What do you think will happen if that star there and this star here were to collide? I bet it'd be like fireworks!"

. . . There is also something to be said about idiots trying to hypothesize about the stars. It's unfortunate he's sitting next to one.

Tobirama shoots the suggestion down. "That makes no sense, Anija. They'd just blink out of the sky if the collision happens."

_This is why you're my favorite,_ _Tobirama_. Madara nods his head, satisfied with the younger boy's answer.  _You're entirely too logi—_

"If a star crashed into the moon, then we'd see it."

_Dear Sage, why? I just wanted to watch the sky with my friends!_  Madara internally agonizes over his choice in companionship.

"Would the moon have a giant crater from the impact? Oh, wait, it'd probably be another dark spot." Hashirama laughs.

Partly curious, partly spite, Madara messes with them. "I think you should be more worried about the star knocking the moon into Earth."

Hashirama, to the Uchiha's amusement, gasps and cowers. "What?"

However, instead of scoffing as he predicated, Tobirama hums speculatively. "It would take more impact force than a single star's, but perhaps a dozen or more would suffice."

"Do you think we'll have to deal with the Rabbit Goddess if the moon crashes on Earth?" Hashirama attempts to curl around Madara's left side and hide his face in the other boy's shoulder, but Madara shrugs him off.

Tobirama scoffs at that question. "There is no goddess on the moon, Anija. However, if there is, you and Madara could win against her."

Hashirama tears up. "Aw, Otouto!" Heedless of Madara's cursing, he climbs over him to sweep his brother into a hug. "I'll definitely protect you from scary goddesses, and gods too!"

Madara huffs in indignation, but leans back on his hands and watches the siblings. As entertaining Tobirama's stoic mask breaking is, the brotherly teasing and playful fighting sends a pang of longing for Izuna to join their group. He'd probably have an idea or two about what their dream village should have in it.

"Hm, if Madara and I are strong enough to defeat deities then we can lead our clans to peace. Maybe other clans, too." Hashirama muses, letting Tobirama retreat behind Madara.

Madara snorts. "Why not take over the whole Land of Fire while you're at it?"

He realizes his mistake too late as Hashirama grins wide and bright.

"Or maybe the entire world. There'd be peace  _everywhere_ ," he gushes, "We could do it. I'll talk with the people, Madara can be the muscle, and Tobi will be the brains!"

Madara looks at "The Brains" in a bid for solidarity of sanity, for Hashirama has obviously lost the little amount of it he had. Tobirama has a furrowed brow and lips downturned in a frown, but it isn't from disapproval as he had hoped.

"It'll take a few years, but we do have good odds in our favor." Tobirama concurs.

He inspects the brothers for even a hint of doubt, but they only have firm resolve in their eyes. They stare back at him, patiently waiting for his answer.

Madara sighs and lies on the ground, arms pillowing his head. "I guess we're taking over the world."

Amid Hashirama excited cheers, Madara gazes at the night sky and wonders how something as simple as two stars crashing into each other led to planning world domination.

_Well,_  he glances at Tobirama's startlingly soft expression, eyes distant in thought as a smile upturns his lips,  _it might be worth any trouble if our brothers can live happily._


End file.
